


Groans and Fruit Loops

by Wil



Category: Cal Leandros - Rob Thurman
Genre: Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wil/pseuds/Wil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal has nightmares. Niko deals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groans and Fruit Loops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minviendha (Lise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).



> Prompted by Lise in a meme, hopefully it's not too horrible (what, has it been already 7 months since my last fic? OH WOW).

  
There was always a moment in Nik's live when things were getting complicated. It wasn't when Cal has started to show his temper. It wasn't when he'd had to make sure he didn't kill any of the bullies. Nor was it when the pretty cheerleader in Advanced Math had approached him and he'd had to say no because he wanted to walk Cal home safely.

No. Those were part of the game and Niko had never felt the need to complain.

It was later in their lives. After Tumulus. At night, Cal had dreams – thrashing and pounding and crying in his sleep like a babe. Nik heard it all – and there was always a dilemma, but part of him knew that Cal's dignity was worth more to him than a peaceful slumber.

Those late mornings, he would forget his alarm clock.

Make coffee. Cereal. Buy some Fruit loops.

When Cal emerged, he wouldn't give him more than the usual jab. “Good afternoon, cave-dweller. Fearing the sunlight again?”

Cal would answer with a grunt – but that grunt always meant the world to Nik.

He still had a brother.


End file.
